ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kremlin Dusk
' Kremlin Dusk' is a song from Utada's first English language album, EXODUS. It is the 10th song in the tracklisting, and is 5:14 in length. This song is regarded as fan's personal favourites. The song is ethereal-wave, and starts out very slow, and gradually becomes more rock-like in the second half of the song. Utada has sung this song live at some of her shows, usually being performed after Devil Inside and before You Make Me Want to Be a Man (as Kremlin Dusk ends, the chords are then changed to You Make Me Want to Be a Man), as these are the three most popular songs on EXODUS. Kremlin Dusk has been performed on Utada United 2006 and Utada: In The Flesh 2010. It was also sung during a live showcase in New York. Lyrics All along I was searching for my Lenor In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe Now I'm sober and "Nevermore" Will the Raven come to bother me at home... Calling you, calling you hom You... calling you, calling you home By the door, you said you had to go Couldn't help me any-any more This I saw coming, long befor So I kept on staring out the window Calling you, calling you hom You... calling you, calling you home I am a natural entertaine Aren't we all holding pieces of dying ember? I'm just trying to remember who I can call Who can I-I-I-I call? Home... calling you, calling you I run a secret propaganda Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger? I'm just trying to remember who I can call Can I-I-I call? Born in a war of opposite attractio It isn't, or is it a natural conception? Torn by the arms in opposite directions It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction? Born in a war of opposite attractio It isn't, or is it a natural conception? Torn by the arms in opposite directions It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction? Is it like this? Is it always the same (Born in a war of opposite attraction) When a heartache begins, is it like this? (Torn by the arms in opposite directions) Do you like this? Is it always the same (Born in a war of opposite attraction) Will you come back again? Do you like this? (Torn by the arms in opposite directions It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?) Is it always the same? And will you come back again? Do you like this? Oh, do you like this? Is it like this? Is it always the same (Born in a war of opposite attraction It isn't, or is it a natural conception?) If you change your phone number, will you tell me? (Torn by the arms in opposite directions It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction?) Is it like this? Is it always the same When a heartache begins, is it like this? If you like this, will you remember my name? Will you play it again, if you like this?